tiff_tom_baked_bean_storefandomcom-20200215-history
Zoosnuck
Zoosnuck & Diamond: CHAOS CONTROLLED is a fanfiction based in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. The story follows the adventures of Zoosnuck the Hedgehog and Diamond the Fox on their quest to secure the 7 Chaos Emeralds and defeat the evil Dr. Eggman. Plot Overview Zoosnuck and Diamond are spending their free time hanging out in the local bar, when a minor scuffle with Shadow the Hedgehog leads to a race against the clock to get all 7 Chaos Emeralds before he does. On their journey, they soon learn that Dr. Eggman is up to no good, and the mysterious disappearance of Sonic the Hedgehog has the entire planet Mobius up in arms. As time goes on, it becomes apparent that dimensional rifts are opening and closing, leading to the appearance of characters like Sans the Skeleton. In the most recent chapter, Silver has kidnapped Diamond, and her fate is currently unknown. Chapters * Chapter 1 - Death of the Antihero * Chapter 2 - Race for the Emeralds! * Chapter 3 - The TRUE POWER of Chaos * Chapter 4 - The CHAOS Illusion * Chapter 5 - The CHAOS of Friendship * Chapter 6 - The Interdimensional CHAOS * Chapter 6.5 - The CHAOS of WRITING * Chapter 7 - The GUIDANCE of CHAOS * Chapter 8 - Musical CHAOS (Unreleased) Character Summaries Zoosnuck the Hedgehog Esteemed graduate of Speed Academy and the main protagonist of the story. He has a solid grip on Chaos Control, but will the power of chaos be enough to save him from what will come? Diamond Blood Boom the Fox A powerful fox with the uncanny ability to create Chaos Emeralds at will. With her trusty rainbow katana, there's nothing that can stand in her way. Shadow the Hedgehog Former lover of Diamond, he has since gone rogue, and now wishes only to secure the Chaos Emeralds. What could this edgelord be planning now? Dr. Eggman The evil mastermind and destroyer of worlds, Dr. Eggman's motives are unknown, but it is still certain that he wants to stop Zoosnuck and Diamond at all costs. Wings the Dog Zoosnuck and Diamond's trusty non-anthro sidekick. With the incredible ability to fly and a built-in grappling hook, Wings has proven useful in multiple situations. Eggmouse Eggman's greatest creation, this cyborg beast is one of the most fearsome trials our heroes have faced thus far. Big the Bird An enormous, non-anthro bird which Diamond can summon at will. Not as useful as Wings, but we still love him. Tails the Fox A whiny little bitch who wishes nothing more than to shove Sonic deep within his anal cavity. We're pretty sure he's racist too. And stinky. Sonic the Hedgehog The hero of Mobius, only for his efforts to be hindered by Sticks' meddling. He now spends his time serving as a dildo for Tails' big stupid anus. Sonichu the Hedge-Pikachu An incredibly fearsome being, our heroes would have had no chance against him had they not completely ignored him. Silver the Hedgehog but with a Puss The Silver that you all know and love, but an unfortunate disagreement has left him dickless and horny for Chaos Emeralds. Blaze the Cat Silver's former companion, but after a penis-related disagreement, they have since parted ways. Her newly acquired stitched-on penis has granted her incredible power. Sticks the Badger A meddling little cunt that kidnapped Sonic for no reason. She also likes echidnas. The Echidna Brothel After a terrible accident, Knuckles the Echidna had cloned himself 4 times and also became unreasonably sexy. Naturally, Knuckles took advantage of the situation and started a brothel. Nicole the Weird Lynx Person The short-lived lovechild of Silver and Blaze, and the official mark that this series has too many damn characters. Rouge the Bat A weird bat lady who appeared in the nick of time to store Shadow in her breast and prevent further destruction Flowey the Flower An evil flower hailing from another dimension and hellbent on destroying our heroes. Is he leaking rainbows? How familiar... Sans the Skeleton A big funny jokester who warped in after the dimensional rift opened. No one likes him. Djabuouto A tiny African man which Zoosnuck stores in his quills. He's very kind, but keep him away from the coffee. Trivia * Zoosnuck & Diamond is the longest and most notable story written under Awesome Zoosnuck Inc. * Despite its significance, it is one of the less popular stories released by the company. * Of the 23 characters in the story, 11 of them are completely original * Chapter 5 is the longest chapter, and was written in celebration of getting 100 views on the story. * Chapter 6.5 was written by accident because Tom forgot where the story left off, but Chapter 7 somehow made it canon. * Chapter 8 is planned to be released as a musical, before later appearing on fanfiction.net